Problem: Each of the ten letters in the word "statistics" is written on a card and placed in a box. If Edwin will choose a card without looking, what is the probability that he will choose a card with a vowel? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The word "statistics" has three vowels: a, i, and i. Hence the probability that Edwin selects a vowel is $\boxed{3/10}$.